Love, Lies and Betrayal
by Lisa Maire
Summary: AndreaNeil. Andrea's not a journalist! but she has some other secrets. with her and Neil's relationship survie? NEW CHAPTER ADDED! Please R and R!
1. Mystery Messages

(PC Chris Cambell is her older brother, PC Rebecca 'Becky' Smith is one of her best mates)

Andrea Dunbar sat in the locker room, she was in the in the middle of tying up her black police boots when her phone beeped, she got up and walked over to her locker and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. At fist she thought it would be of Neil or Beck's, but her heart give a little leap as she looked at the screen. It wasn't from Neil or Beck's, the screen said: 'Withheld. She opened the message and read: "_Rose are red, Violets are blue, no one in the world looks as lovely as you" _at first she thought it was form Neil, but then again she had Neil's numbered stored in her phone any way he wasn't really the poetry type. Her second thought was it was just a pranc. This wasn't the first message she had received this was the third. The first two she wasn't to bothered about but now it was looking fishy, she closed her phone and put it back in her jacket pocket just as Honey, Becky and Kerry all laughing about something.

Beck's: Morning Hun!

Andrea: Hey, wt's so funny?

Kerry: Honey thinks the DCI's having an affair.

Andrea: The DCI?

They continue to laugh

Beck's: Oh you haven't herd the best bit, Honey reckons he's having it off with Debbie!

Andrea: Debbie!

Kerry: And Sam!

Andrea: OK that's not a nice picture image.

Honey: Well haven't you noticed he's being acting weird lately, like he's on cloud nine.

Kerry: So you think he's having an two timing affair with Debbie and Sam, now I've heard everything.

Honey: Why not people have affairs all the time.

Andrea could feel her self go red.

Beck's: Still, think its a no go.

Honey: What to you think Andrea?

Every looked at her, she hopped her face still wasn't red.

Andrea: Honey, I think you should stop watching channel four

They all laughed just the Yvonne came in already in her uniform.

Yvonne: Hey guy's you heard the news?

Kerry: The DCI's having a hot red love affair!

Beck's laughs and Andrea smiles weakly. Yvonne just looked confused

Yvonne: What?

Kerry: (smiles) Doesn't matter.

Andrea: So what is it?

Yvonne: The new Borough Commander, is arriving this morning, the Supt wants us all to attend the briefing, so we can give him, and I quote " A good old Sun Hill welcome!"

She put on a cheesy smile, witch made her look although she had tooth ache. They all burst into laughter.

Becky: Oh goody I can't wait

She threw her bag into the bottom of her locker and picked up her belt.

Yvonne: Anyway, you's ready?

Andrea: Yep

Honey: Lets go.

They grabbed there belts and stab vests and headed out of the corridor. They were nearing the Briefing room when Smithy came out.

Smithy: Hey you lot.

Becky: I Thought we had a briefing?

Smithy: You mean the new Borough Commander?

Becky: Yeah

Smithy: Oh that's being held in CID.

Andrea: Why?

Smithy: Don't now, but Superintendent's orders, come on.

They all turned around and head up to CID were most of the station were heading.

Becky: Back along this corridor again!

Andrea: Stop winging!

They walked into the CID to find, Adam, Gina and Jack talking to a man Andrea couldn't see, CID was quite full by now among the other officers were, June, Reg, Des, Sheelagh, Jenny, and Steve, Ramani and CID including Ken, Rob, Sam, Debbie, Phil and Neil, the girl's and Smithy took up seats next to Tony and Gabriel. Chris came in a few seconds latter and sat in a chair next to Andrea.

Jack: All right you lot listen up!

The room's volume lowered as everyone went quite.

Jack: Right well first of all I'd like to start by saying a big thank you to DS Hunter and CID for and excellent result they got yesterday on the drug traffickers.

The room broke into applause.

Jack: And second I like to introduce our new Borough Commander, Michael Campbell.

Andrea turned to look at Chris so fast her neck cracked, she new this man, and so did Chris who was looking horrified, nobody else had noticed this as they were all clapping. Chris and Andrea looked at each other in shock and then, started clapping two not as loud however.

Michael: Well thank you Jack, well first I must say it's nice to be here, working at Sun Hill and I looked forward to getting to now each of you -

Honey kneeled forward's towards Andrea, Kerry, Beck's and Yvonne.

Honey: Anyone feel like were back at school?

Kerry, Yvonne and Honey all giggled, but Becky looked at each other, being Andrea's best friend she also new this man but didn't say anything.

Michael: - So I'm looking forward to see how you all work, I now your all on morning shift so I wont keep you.

Gina: All right everyone back to work.

Everyone got up and started moving around.

Tony: Andrea?

Andrea who had been sitting in some kind of horrified trance looked up.

Tony: Were in the Area Car.

Andrea: Oh right.

Tony walked out, the Borough Commander was talking to Adam and Jack again, so she a Chris took this advantage and half walked, half ran out of CID followed by Beck's.

Andrea: Tell me I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming right this is just a nightmare, I'm gonna wake up any second now.

She turned to face the other two.

Andrea: Did you now he was coming?

Chris: He said he had a new station, but he never told me were? I take it he didn't say anything to you?

Andrea: No, what we gonna do?

Becky: Well I'm not going to say anything, if you guys don't want me to.

Chris: Thanks.

Becky: Listen I've got to find Gary but I'll see you guys later OK.

Andrea: See ya.

Becky walked of and down the stairs.

Andrea: What if he says something?

Chris: He wont

Andrea: Really? You don't think he's gonna tell the Supt or the DCI?

Chris: We'll they'll probably now, even if doesn't they'll find out soon enough.

Andrea: Chris if everyone finds out, are lives are going to be a living hell

Chris: Come on it wont be that bad.

Just then Michael, Adam and Jack came out of CID and started walking along towards an office that had been set up for the Borough Commander when he visited the nick, as he passed they glanced at each other. They went into the office which was next to the Supt's and shut the door.

Tony: Andrea!

Tony had appeared on the stairs.

Andrea: Yeah I'm coming.

She walks round Chris, then looks back at him before descending the stairs

Andrea: They'll find out, they always do.

She walked of down the stairs, after Tony when her phone beeped. She pulled out her phone, she had received yet another message, this time saying: "_Rose are red, Violets are Blue, there's no one else I can think of but you"_. She deleted it, and followed Tony into the front office and out to the area car. The shift wasn't that to event full, she and Tony spent most of the morning sat in the Area Car. Andrea just sat there staring out of the window her head buzzing of the event's of the morning, the arrival of the new Borough Commander , and receiving more weird text messages, and the fact that Honey thought the DCI was having an affair, then she though of Neil and had a sickening thought, maybe someone new about them and was sending her weird messages to wind her up. From a long way, away she herd Tony's voice.

Tony: Are you OK?

She turned to look at him

Andrea: Sorry?

Tony: It's just normally you never shut up and today you've hardly said anything.

Andrea smiled, it was to now somebody noticed you when you weren't acting your self.

Andrea: Sorry, just lot on my mind that's all.

Tony: Oh right, man trouble

She laughed, and looked straight ahead.

Andrea: Sort of.

Tony: Want to talk about it?

Just then the radio came to life

CAD: Serria Oscar one, from Serria Oscar, assistance required on the Junction of Taff Street, there's been a BMW and Land Rover involved in an RTC.

Andrea: This sounds fun - Serria One received on way.

When they arrived at the scene they help out Des and Reg, Kerry and Gary, Smithy and Honey with the crowds and traffic, until the ambulance's arrived. Once they had and the scene cleared up they all went back to the nick to right up there statements. It was the end of there shift when they were finished and Andrea walked back into the locker room to find, Kerry, Honey, Sheelagh and Yvonne all laughing and talking, they all changed out of there uniform and left the room and headed down the corridor

Honey: Well I don't now about you girl's but I need a drink.

Kerry: Great idea, first rounds on me, use's coming?

Yvonne: Best offer I've got to night, Andrea you coming?

Andrea: Eh I'll catch you guys up, I've for got my phone.

Honey: OK see you soon.

Andrea watched as her mates, disappeared out of the front doors, she hadn't really forgotten her phone that was just and excuse, as soon as they were out of site she turned around and walked up stairs and went a knocked on the Borough Commander's office.

Michael: Come in.

She opened the door, Michael was behind his desk he looked up.

Michael: I wondered when I'd get the pleaser.

She closed the door with a snap.

Andrea: What the hell are you doing here?

Michael: Oh and hello to you to.

Andrea: Well?

Michael: I'm your new Borough Commander.

Andrea: Yeah I worked that one out for my self.

Michael: Now come on Andrea, is this anyway to talk to your father.


	2. Keeping Quiet

Andrea: Well?

Michael: I told you I was getting a new location.

Andrea: Yeah, but why here? On the opposite side on the country why not Edinburgh or Glasgow?

Michael: And miss the opportunity to spend more time with my two favorite kids.

Andrea: Were not the only kids you've got, what about Rachel? She needs you more then we do.

Michael: Rachel understands, we've talked about it and she's OK with me being down here.

Andrea: Yeah but -

She was running out of excuses

Michael: Look, why are you making such a big deal about this?

Apparently this hand not been the happy reunion he had been expecting. He had thought his kids would have been happy to spend more time with there father which they didn't see that often theses days due to the travel distance. However the prospect of them working in the same nick was having the opposite affect on Andrea

Michael: Chris doesn't seem to have a problem.

Andrea: So you've spoken to him? And what did he say?

Michael: He was a little surprised but we sat down and talked about it and he's fine with it, he seemed to like the idea of us all together.

Andrea: Well Chris would say that.

Andrea turned away from her father and walked across his office to look out of the window then suddenly she looked back.

Andrea: And mum was OK with all this?

Michael: I have already told you, we sat down and had a family meeting to discuss it.

Andrea: Oh I see, that meeting just didn't include us.

Her voice was starting to rise.

Michael: Look Andrea, I'm here to stay, so you had better get use to it and speaking of family.

He walked out from his desk, and sat on the corner of the table looking at her.

Michael: What all this PC Dunbar? Your a Campbell remember.

Andrea looked away from her father and said in a whisper loud enough for him to here.

Andrea: I'm not likely to forget.

He picked up on the sarcasm.

Michael: Well?

He's voice had risen, she turned to look at him.

Andrea: Oh come on dad, do you not think that if I used the name Campbell people would put two and two together and realize we were related.

Michael: Oh so that's it, your ashamed of me!

He was angry now and she new it, Andrea remember the days when she was a kid, they used to row all the time like normal father and daughter do and suddenly felt fifteen years old again.

Andrea: No, but you know what people in stations are like for gossip. If anyone ever found out you were my father and ifI ever got promotion they would say it was because of you and your rank. They'd gossip behindmine and Chris's backs and we'd never here the end of it. They'd say we got towere weare because of you. I'm a probationer dad, I want to make something of my life, but I want to feel that I've got there on my own terms not because I've got relations in high places, can you understand that?

Michael: Yeah I do, but changing your name, is going a bit far isn't it? Your brother doesn't seem to have a problem, so why should you?

Andrea: Oh yeah because Chris is so perfect.

She snapped at him and rolled her eyes, and looked back out of the window. She was getting angry at the fact that he kept comparing her with her brother, something he had been doing all his life.

Michael; At least he doesn't deny the fact that he comes from a good family, he's not ashamed of coming from a good background.

Andrea: I am not ashamed!

Michael; Well you have a funny way of showing it.

There was silence in which Andrea turned away fro the window andstared at the office door, her arms crossed. After a minute she looked at him and said.

Andrea: So are you gong to tell anyone or not?

She had calmed down a bit and her voice was casual, but she was still angry.

Michael: Adam knows -

He got up and walked back round to his chair.

Michael: - so dose Gina, but now one else.

He added at the look on her face which looked like she was about to start shouting again.

Andrea: Are they going to say anything?

Michael: I dough it, but I'll tell them not to say anything, if that's what you really want.

He sounded calm but with resentment in his voice.

Andrea: Yes it is.

She had gone form calm to pleading.

Andrea: Please?

She added, she looked at him, with the puppy dog eyes she use to use when she was a kid and she'd wanted something, they'd never failed her yet. After a minute of looking at his daughter, he broke into a small smile.

Michael: All right if it's what you really want

Andrea: Thank you.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few seconds.

Andrea: I'd better go, I'm meant to be meeting the others at the pub, so I'll call you latter, where you staying anyway?

Michael: I bought two properties down here remember.

She smiled and walked over to the door, she had her hand above the handle when.

Michael: Still don't like the whole name changing thing.

She sighed, smiling to herself and walked out closing the door behind her, standing in the deserted corridor she nealed against the the door going threw the days events in the back of her mind. She looked at her watch then remember she said she would only be a few minuets, those minuets had turned into half and hour. She began to walk towards the stairs when her phone beeped for the third time that day, her stomach gave a little lurch, but it suddenly vanished when she realized who it was from and suddenly smiled. _'Meet me in my office'_ missing the stairs she walked forwards into the quite and deserted CID, the only source of light was that of the DI's office and the street lamps outside. She knocked on the door.

Neil: Yep

She opened the door and stood in the doorway.

Neil: I'm surprised your still here.

Andrea: I was going to say the same thing. I now your dedicated and want to make DCI an all that, but isn't this getting a bit ridiculous Neil? It's nearly eleven.

Neil: You got to work at it if you want to be at the top.

She smiled to herself.

Andrea: Yeah well you welcome to it. I'd choose sleep of work any day.

Neil: Well so would I -

He got up from his desk and came towards her, closing the door behind her.

Neil: - but that depends on who is with me.

A little taken back with this remark, but never the less gives in as his arms find themselves around her waist and the lips lock in a passionate kiss.

Neil: What you doing tonight?

He says between kisses.

Andrea: Was suppose to be meeting Honey but that was half and hour ago.

They break apart there faces inches apart from each other.

Andrea: Why?

Neil: Fancy and early night?

Andrea: Hum.

She put on a look of deep concentration on her face, she was already half and hour late so what deferent's was it going to make.

Andrea: I'll have to think about that one.

She smiles then find his lips again.

Neil: I'll take that as a yes then.

They break apart, Neil reaches over his desk to grab his keys and to turn of his desk lamp.

Andrea: What about you wanting to clim the rank ladder to DCI?

He puts his arms around her again.

Neil; Oh that can wait one more night.

He gives her a quick kiss then walks over to the door, she smiles to herself then has a sudden thought.

Andrea: Em Neil?

She turns to look at him, and he turns around.

Andrea: You haven't changed your mobile number have you?

Neil: No why?

Andrea: Just wondering.

She walked past him, gave him a quick peck on the check and walked out of the office door which he had opened. There was no point in telling him about the messages, he'd only go all protective and turn on the professionalism and make her report it. There no point in worrying him or anyone ... yet.


End file.
